The Philippine School Wiki
Welcome to The TPS (The Philippine School) School Year 2008-2009 marked the opening celebration of the new school for Filipinos “THE PHILIPPINE SCHOOL” (TPS) in Dubai. The TPS Management, Faculty and staff dedicate themselves to give you a second home that will lead us to a better education. The Filipino families in the UAE are increasing yearly based on the statistic reports from the Philippine Embassy specially in Dubai with only one Philippine curriculum school at present. We, parents as investors with the help of our Local sponsor/partner decided to establish another Filipino School here in Dubai to start a healthy competition which will for sure will enhance services as per accepted marketing principle. The school aptly named The Philippine School intends to fill this local market need. The simple fact that this only existing Filipino school has increased its population significantly this school year, the need for a second institution is a warranted considering this rapid increase may not be sustainable with only one school. Besides, there are numerous Filipino students studying in British and other non-Philippine curriculum schools as well. These children however have to take up an additional year of study (for Filipino and social studies subjects ) to be qualified for Philippine colleges or have to pay an extra fees (bond) by registering as foreign students IN THEIR OWN HOMELAND to avoid the extra subjects. Other parents choose the British schools for better quality of education since they are left with only one choice for a Philippine syllabus school. TPS hope to convince these parents that our home grown educational system is at par with western institutes. The Philippine School aims to prepare its students to excel as young leaders of tomorrow (global leaders being trained and brought up abroad) offering advanced technology programs, values-based education, parent-friendly policy and activities such as arts and crafts, music, dance and sports. The population growth rate in Dubai is steadily increasing, leading us to anticipate expanding market potential for this area. The Philippine School will employ a system that is parent-friendly where they can communicate, interact and share their ideas. The Philippine School will compete well in our market by offering competitive prices, high-quality education, and leading-edge educational programs with certified, college-educated instructors, and by maintaining an excellent reputation with parents and the community we serve. MISSION Our mission is to provide an affordable, quality education while developing and nurturing the whole child in a God-centered environment. The Philippine School is an institution encouraging excellence in academic, social, physical and spiritual lives of its students, their families, the community and the world. VISION We envision being a center of Academic Excellence. Train students to become good leaders, globally competitive, foster academic excellence, integrity, compassion and imbued with values in students as they develop to their fullest potential. OBJECTIVE As a school, we focus on teaching. We work to equip with dynamic management, faculty and staff with strong sense of values, abreast with technology based advance-teaching methodology. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse